Imperfect flower
by Mikuday-chan
Summary: Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, apodado por muchos el "genio Hyuga". Yo creía que mi existencia era despreciable y sin sentido... Pero todo cambió cuando lo conocí (Yaoi, Nejisasu, mas advertencias adentro)
1. 1- Neji

**Bien, hola a todas chicas! (y chicos si alguno lee esto xD) He vuelto a Fanfiction con un Nejisasu, pues una amiga luego de leer mi fic Nejisasu, me preguntó si lo continuaría y hoy me decidí a escribirlo.**

**Debo mencionar que está escrito desde la perspectiva de Neji (y que como estoy medio fumada, el vive con Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi, además de que entrena con este ultimo xD), está ubicado cronológicamente desde antes de la final de los exámenes chunnin hasta que Sasuke deserta de Konoha y luego pasa a los acontecimientos de shippuden. Además de que estoy escribiendo desde mi tablet, así que disculpen si no se notan bien los cambios de escena y los posibles HORRORES ortográficos. Debo decir que en cada capítulo haré una referencia a algo, y quién descubra de qué es la referencia primero le haré un fan art a mano del chico que quiera de Naruto (¡SOLO CHICOS! Mis chicas salen horrible :c) respecto al título, es porque tenía la canción en la cabeza xD**

Aclaraciones: -Diálogos-

**.::Cambios de escena::.**

**Advertencias: yaoi, Nejisasu, insinuaciones de Orosasu y Nejihina, personajes algo OOC, discriminación por parte de varios personajes hacia Sakura, lime, posiblemente gore, quizás lemon (aun no decido los dos últimos)**

**No es necesario aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pues de ser así ni Deidara ni Neji estarían muertos (SPOILER! xD), Naruto y Hinata serian novios desde el principio, Sakura habría muerto en la pelea contra Haku y Zabusa, Sasuke y Karin estarían juntos, el jutsu sexy de chico con chico estaría en el anime y Haku estaría vivo... Pero tristemente son de Kishimoto.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Sakurayuuki, esto es por y para ti linda ;)**

**Además quiero agradecerles a mis amigas Ada y Andrea por ayudarme cuando me atascaba en la trama.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura :3 **

**.::Konoha, mansión Hyuga, 14 días antes de las rondas finales de los exámenes chunnin::.**

Allí estaba yo, acostado en mi futón dando vueltas sobre mi mismo intentando dormir. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero algo no me permitía conciliar el sueño, aun cuando era consciente de que debía dormir para poder concentrarme en mi entrenamiento. Y todo por culpa de ese chico... Lo conocí el día de la primera parte de los exámenes chunnin y, por una razón que desconozco, un impulso me obligó a preguntarle su nombre. Y desde hace unos 16 días, en las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin, luego de verlo pelear cuando estaba muy debilitado y ganar no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Así es, me refiero a Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y hermosa piel blanca que hace que todas las chicas se vuelvan locas con sólo dirigirles una mirada.

Gruñí por lo bajo algo fastidiado, me levanté y salí de mi habitación para luego dirigirme al patio de la mansión Hyuga a dar una vuelta e intentar despejarme un poco. Cuando llegué casi me da un susto de muerte al ver a Hinata sentada, viendo la luna llena embobada. Intenté irme a mi habitación sin que ella me notara, porque iba vestido con una camiseta muy pegada al cuerpo y unos shorts. Cuando me día la vuelta para regresar, escuché que me llamaba.

-Neji?- Dijo ella.

-Si, Hinata-sama?- Respondí con frialdad.

-No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?- Me dijo, yo sólo asentí levemente con la cabeza. Ella siguió hablando-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, no me molesta que estés cerca.

-No importa, de todos modos solo quería tomar algo de aire fresco-Le dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Al llegar me acosté de nuevo, pero solo pude pensar en el mientras veía la luna a través de la ventana de mi habitación, susurrando su nombre de vez en cuando hasta que me quedé dormido, un par de horas antes del amanecer.

A las 6 a.m me desperté muy cansado por lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y fui a desayunar rápidamente. Luego me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento para empezar a entrenar con mi tío. Durante un rato no hice más que dar puños y patadas al aire. Intenté mantenerme concentrado en el entrenamiento y no pensar en Sasuke, pero el aparecía continuamente en mis pensamientos aunque intentara mantenerle alejado. Parece que me distraje mientras entrenaba, porque él me pidió que detuviera los golpes y me ordenó sentarme en el piso, para luego sentarse a mi lado y empezar a hablarme.

- Neji, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó, sorprendiéndome mucho. El nunca se había preocupado por mi bienestar.

- Si Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe por mí.

- ¿Estás seguro? Desde hace unos días estás actuando un poco extraño... Desde el día de las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin para ser exactos.- Un sonrojo muy notable se apoderó de mis mejillas inmediatamente, y con mi piel tan blanca se notaba aún más.

-N-no me pasa nada Hiashi-sama, estoy perfectamente.- le respondí volteando un poco la cara para que no viera el sonrojo que estaba en mis mejillas. El sólo se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, y luego dijo.

-Es que acaso...- Su mirada se ensombreció por un momento y luego añadió - Te... Te gusta Hinata?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y por poco me caí de espaldas. ¿Hinata y yo? ¡Pero si somos primos! ¿Cómo puede ocurrírsele algo como eso a mi tío?

-Por supuesto que no Hiashi-sama...- Pude sentir como él me miraba algo molesto y añadí rápidamente - Es decir, no me refiero a que Hinata-sama no sea una chica linda, pero en todo caso tampoco sería posible algo entre nosotros... Somos primos al fin y al cabo.

- Entre los Hyuga el incesto es aceptado, deberías saberlo.- Luego de decir eso, me indicó que continuara entrenando. Así pasó el resto del día, cada cierto tiempo me dejaba solo para ir a entrenar con Hinata y Hanabi como siempre.

A las 8 p.m dejamos de entrenar, me fui a mi habitación a buscar ropa limpia, me di un baño rápido y comí algo para cenar. En todo el día las palabras de mi tío no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza... ¿Cómo pudo si quiera imaginar que me gusta Hinata? Bueno, es verdad que durante nuestra pelea la toqué mucho, pero si no lo hacía no podía atacarla, ¿verdad? Pero no entiendo cómo demonios a él se le pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez. Si desde la muerte de mi padre solo he sentido odio hacia la rama principal del clan, ¿cómo me va a gustar alguien que sea de esa rama de la familia? Para detener tantos pensamientos me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Las gotas se deslizaban por mi rostro y mi cuello, me seque la cara y me acosté. Esa noche me dormí increíblemente rápido. Como todas las noches, Sasuke no dejaba de aparecer en mis sueños... Pero esa vez mi sueño fue especialmente extraño.

Soñé que él y lo estábamos en una colina sentados bajo un cerezo, el apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo rodeaba su cintura con uno de mis brazos, como cada vez que soñaba con él, pero luego empezó a besarme apasionadamente acariciando mi pecho por encima de la ropa, para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca. Yo solo disfrutaba todo lo que hacía, correspondiendo el beso y dejándolo pasar a mi boca para luego tocar su lengua con la mía. Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero Sasuke no dejó de tocarme, sino que pasó su mano por debajo de mi camisa y empezó a tocar mis pezones, haciéndome gemir levemente. Sasuke sonrió complacido con lo que había logrado, se sentó sobre mi regazo y volvió a besarme con pasión, yo dirigí mis manos a su cintura y el rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Subí una de mis manos hasta llegar al borde de su camisa y, cuando estaba a punto de tocar su piel desperté muy sobresaltado, con un leve bulto entre mis piernas.

¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? ¿Sasuke tocándome de esa manera y yo de lo más contento? Imposible, jamás pensé en Sasuke como un amante, una relación basada sólo en sexo no puede durar nada. Un segundo después me percaté del pequeño problema que había en mi entrepierna al sentir un leve dolor en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Inmediatamente me sonroje levemente y me fui a dar un baño, me vestí y salí sigilosamente de casa, aunque fueran las doce de la noche nadie iba a ir a intentar matarme o algo por el estilo, no estamos en ese país en el que hacen puras novelas, de bandera tricolor y que tiene como 4 miss universo del que leí en un libro como para que me pase eso. Di un par de vueltas por el área en donde está ubicada la mansión Hyuga y luego me fui más lejos, pasé cerca de Ichiraku Ramen, cerca de la tienda de dangos y seguí caminando un rato hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke. Dios sabrá por qué fui inconscientemente a su casa, solo fui allí. No me atrevía a hacer nada. Si me iba, no podría estar tranquilo con mi mismo; si tocaba, el se molestaría y me cerrará la puerta en la cara. Al fin y al cabo, si un chico que conocí hace unas 2 semanas tocara a mi puerta a las doce de la noche, eso haría yo. Acabé por irme a un parque cercano a dar una vuelta, evitando encontrarme cerca de esa casa, la de mis sueños y mis pesadillas, aquella en la que el ser más amado para mí pasaba su día a día, esa casa en la que ansiaba estar algún día a su lado...

Tan perdido en mis pensamientos estaba que no vi por donde iba y me tropecé con alguien.

-Oye, fíjate por dónde vas- Esa voz... Podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Era Sasuke, definitivamente.

- ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué haces aquí a éstas horas de la noche?- Le pregunté con completa curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo que no tenía idea de que podía estar haciendo el allí.

- ¿No es obvio Hyuga? Dando un paseo nocturno, es mi costumbre - El volteó a verme a la cara - ¿pero qué haces TU aquí?

- Lo mismo que tu, no podía dormir y no me iba a arriesgar a encontrarme con mi tío en la mansión si daba vueltas por allí.

- Entonces es eso... Si no puedes dormir ven a mi casa, podrías quedarte conmigo un rato - momento, ¿qué? ¿Sasuke me estaba proponiendo estar con él en su casa? No sabía cómo responder, pero reaccione lo más rápido que pude.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, entonces vamos - Fuimos juntos a su casa, entramos y nos sentamos en la sala. Comenzamos a charlar de cosas con poca importancia, conociéndonos poco a poco y aprendiendo un poco el uno del otro hasta que se hicieron las tres de la mañana y me despedí para irme a casa. Sasuke me ofreció que me quedara en su casa esa noche, pero me negué con la excusa de que debía entrenar más tarde. Con algo de dolor en mi interior, volví a la mansión dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que me brindaba el destino: definitivamente iba a acercarme a Sasuke para lograr estar con él. Durante toda la semana estuve planeando mi estrategia para lograrlo... Y el día de la final lo pondré en marcha.

Continuará...

**¿Nee? ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review que es mi manera de saber que les parece. Sé que me quedó algo corto, pero actualizaré lo más pronto que las clases me lo permitan. Sin más que decir, hasta el siguiente cap. ;)**


	2. 2- Sasuke

Hola gente! Aqui estoy con la continuacion de Imperfect flower, luego de unas semanas finalmente se me ocurrió como continuar y aqui lo tienen n.n Disculpen la tardanza pero entre las clases, examenes, consultas medicas, pendejadas de adolescentes (es decir, sentimientos no correspondidos y todo lo que eso conlleva), los regaños de mi madre y la falta de inspiración me tardé bastante.

En éste capítulo voy a narrar desde el punto de vista de Sasuke lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior (y creo que me va a salir medio cursi, disculpen si me salgo mucho del personaje, aunque mi personalidad sea similar a la suya creo que me costara un poco mantenerme, ademas de que quiero intentar darle un poco de humor negro a los capítulos que escriba con Sasuke x3 diganme si lo logre), está ubicado cronológicamente desde antes de la final de los exámenes chunnin hasta que Sasuke deserta de Konoha y luego pasa a los acontecimientos de shippuden. Ademas de que estoy escribiendo desde mi tablet, asi que disculpen si no se notan bien los cambios de escena y los posibles HORRORES ortográficos.

La referencia del cap anterior era a mi pais, Venezuela. Pondré una en próximo capitulo, pero solo porque ya lo tengo escrito casi todo y se me ocurrió escribir desde la perspectiva de Sasuke hace poco, de resto no pondré más.

Aclaraciones: - dialogos-

.::Cambios de escenas::.

Advertencias: yaoi, Nejisasu, Nejilee (en un solo capitulo), insinuaciones de Orosasu, Narusasu, Sasukarin, Sasusaku y Nejihina, personajes algo OOC, discriminacion por parte de varios personajes hacia Sakura (fans de Sakura abstenerse de leer desde el capitulo 5-6), lime (casi en todos los capitulos, porque mi "familia" y una amiga me lo piden xD), posiblemente gore, quizas lemon (aún no decido los dos ultimos) Todo esto, obviamente, a lo largo de los capitulos. Y si, las advertencias crecen y crecen a medida que avanza el fic...

No es necesario aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pues de ser así ni Sasori ni Neji estarian muertos (SPOOOOOOOOILER /._./), Naruto y Hinata serian novios desde el principio, Sakura estaría muerta, Haku estaria vivo, el jutsu sexy de chico con chico estaría en el anime y Sasuke y Karin estarían juntos... Pero adivinen adivinadores, son de Kishimoto xD

Éste fic va dedicado a mi amiga Sakurayuuki, espero que te guste ^^

Además quiero agradecerles a mis amigas Ada, Andrea, Ana Paula, Katalina, Monica Paola, Keiila y a mi prima por ayudarme mientras escribia este capítulo para darme ideas de como continuar, al chico que me gusta que ni siquiera sabe que es un fanfic por ayudarme indirectamente a plasmar los sentimientos de Neji y también quiero mentarle la madre por haberme quitado TODA la maldita inspiración (gracias maldito desgraciado que me friendzoneo, gracias :3 (si, así es como expreso que realmente lo quiero mas que como amigo xD mi manera de querer es muy extraña :3)) y a unos amigos que me ayudaron inderectamente y que nunca deben enterarse de la existencia de este fic porque me matarán :p

Gracias tambien a las personas que han leido mis locuras de chama fumada aunque no hayan dejado review y a los reveiws que escribieron, los contestaré al final del capítulo :3

Wow, si que debí aburrirles con la intro xD perooo... Ahora si vamos con el capítulo x3

.::Konoha, camino a casa de Sasuke, 14 dias antes de las rondas finales de los exámenes chunnin, POV Sasuke::.

La noche caía lentamente, tiñendo el cielo con tonos morados y azules mientras caminaba a mi casa luego de un entrenamiento muy rudo con Kakashi. Estaba enseñándome una nueva técnica llamada "Chidori", tuve que aprender a dominar el elemento rayo y, aunque fue un poco complicado, logré dominarlo en 6 días; ahora estoy perfeccionando mi dominio del Chidori. Me tomé mi tiempo en llegar a casa a pesar de estar muy cansado y ansioso por comer algo y acostarme a descansar un poco, después de todo, amo dar paseos luego de los entrenamientos. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia de cierta chica hasta que escuche que me llamaba:

- Sasuke-kun!- Oh, no... Ella no. Me di la vuelta algo fastidiado y le dirigí una mirada fría y de desprecio que ella interpretó como una invitacion a acercarse. Suspiré con pesar, yo que ya me saboreaba la cena...

- Sasuke-kun! Como has estado?-ella empezó a hablar, empecé a pensar cómo escaparme de esa mientras ella balbuceaba- Hace mucho que no habla... -la corté antes de que continuara.

- Sakura - ella me miró con sus ojos esmeralda, levemente sonrojada- no estoy de humor para hablar ahora.- me di la vuelta y me fui, alcanzando a escucharla decir un debil "nos vemos, Sasuke-kun" antes de alejarme a paso rápido hasta mi casa.

Llegué a mi casa cuando las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar en el cielo y lo primero que hice al entrar fue prepararme algo de comer, me moría de hambre y, como desde hace años estaba acostumbrado a cocinar rápidamente, preparé la cena y comi en menos de 20 minutos. Luego me apresuré a buscar ropa para darme un baño e intentar despejarme un poco. Me meti en el baño y llené la bañera.

Pues así es, tengo una bañera en mi casa, mis padres no me dejaron en la calle hace 6 años cuando murieron.

Cuando terminé de llenarla, me quité la ropa y entré. El agua me ayudó a relajarme un poco, los entrenamientos de Kakashi eran mucho más fuertes que los que había hecho antes, incluso más que cuando aprendí a usar el elemento fuego con... Me tense mucho al recordar a "esa persona", es verdad que me ayudó mucho en mis primeros meses en la academia... Pero me hizo mas mal que bien. Decidí sacar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente y terminar de bañarme para ir a dormir.

Antes de irme a dormir salí un momento al patio de mi casa a ver las estrellas que acompañaban a la luna, que aquella noche estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre, di un par de vueltas caminando en el patio y entre a mi casa a dormir. Esa noche soñé con ese chico que conocí en el examen chunnin, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Neji Hyuga*, no fue nada especial, simplemente una batalla de entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la montaña en donde entreno con Kakashi, la escale y, tal como esperaba, estaba yo solo en la cima. Lo esperé por casi tres horas y casi le clavo un kunai cuando llegó... Al muy desgraciado se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de aparecer detrás de mi y abrazarme por la cintura solo para hacerme una broma. Luego de eso, entrenamos todo el dia con apenas un descanso de 10 minutos para comer a eso de las 4:00 p.m.

Casi a las 11:00 p.m volví a mi casa, por suerte Sakura decidió no molestarme y pude llegar a mi casa unos minutos más tarde. Preparé mi cena, comí, de bañe y me vestí, tenia ganas de salir a dar un paseo para despejarme un poco. Acto seguido salí de mi casa y caminé hasta un parque cercano, prefería ir a esas horas para evitar a los niños pequeños que jugaban en lugar de estar entrenando, ademas de que ya casi no tenia tiempo para salir durante el dia por los entrenamientos con Kakashi. Caminé sin un rumbo fijo por un rato, apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas secas de los árboles crujir bajo mis pies, el lugar parecia vacío y por eso no prestaba demasiada atención al camino, pero en algun momento alguien chocó conmigo.

-Oye, fíjate por donde vas- Le dije al desconocido, levanté la mirada para ver quien era pues era un poco mas alto que yo y me sorprendí al ver que era Neji Hyuga.

- Uchiha? Que haces aqui a éstas horas de la noche?- Me preguntó con notoria curiosidad. Yo le respondí como si me hubiese preguntado la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- No es obvio Hyuga? Dando un paseo nocturno, es mi costumbre - Voltee a verle la cara - pero que haces TU aqui?

- Lo mismo que tu, no podia dormir y no me iba a arriesgar a encontrarme con mi tio en la mansión si daba vueltas por allí.

- Entonces es eso... Si no puedes dormir ven a mi casa, podrias quedarte conmigo un rato - Le respondí luego de unos momentos, aunque no estoy muy seguro de por que lo hice, quizás símplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien y apareció el de casualidad, el aparentemente tampoco se lo esperaba porque me vio con una sorpresa casi imperceptible y titubeo un poco antes de responderme.

- De acuerdo. - Bien, entonces vamos - me adelanté y lo guíe hasta mi casa, entramos y comenzamos a hablar de cosas pequeñas y poco importantes, pero acabamos haciéndonos algo cercano a amigos, al menos ya nos conocíamos de antes y eso simplificaba las cosas.

Hablamos durante un rato hasta que el vio la hora, eran cerca de las 3:00 a.m y dijo que tenia que irse. Yo le ofrecí que pasara la noche en mi casa, pero se negó y me dijo que debía entrenar en unas horas por lo cual no pude insistirle demasiado para que se quedara. Ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro de porqué le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa, pero sabia que no fue por pura cortesía ya que yo soy de los que no te dan ni un pedacito de alfombra lena de tierra, polvo, basura y posiblemente sangre o un rincón en el patio para que pases la noche. Lo acompañe a la puerta y cuando se fue me meti a mi habitacion, me cambie y me dormí, pensando en lo interesante que seria tener a Neji Hyuga como amigo.

Continuará...

Bueno, volví :D si, ya se que me odian y no me extrañaron, pero el punto es que estoy de vuelta! :D disculpen la larga tardanza, pero ya arriba di mis pobres excusas u.u

*Dicen por allí que cuando sueñas con alguien es porque esa persona te extraña.

Con respecto a los reviews:

Pachi sensei: jajaja, si, Sasu es un uke muy lindo, pero yo le veo mas potencial de suke xD aunque en este caso va a morder la almohada xDDDDDDDD

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: buaaaaaaaa tengo fans (? Ok no xD te entiendo, es muy dificil encontrar fanfics de esta pareja Dx Jajaja, bueno, intento que hayan pocas fallas xD Pero bueno! Bienvenida, con este fanfic te volverás fujoshi como minimo xD ok no. Ufff... Batalle muchisimo para escribir esa parte, me alegro de que halla tenido el efecto deseado! Te-hehe~ no, literalmente, tenia que esperar hasta la noche y cuando lo escribí (yo estaba toda sonrojada) entro mi mamá al cuarto y yo estaba: "oh mierda! D:" pero solo me dijo que me acostara a dormir xD y tienes razon... Sasuke es tan sexy que no culpo a Neji por un sueño como ese! Jajaja xD seh... Los dos seran bastante perverts en el fic cuando sean mas grandes jeje x3 bromeo con unas amigas de que parecerán conejos de tanto que lo hagan xDDDDDD Jajaja, si xD Hiashi inocente de todo no sabe la orientacion sexual de Neji y cree que quiere con Hinata LOL xD aqui la continuacion, espero que sea de tu agrado n.n

Lety Yuzuki: gracias, intentaré seguir tus consejos, espero que te guste la continuación! n.n

Esto es todo, la próxima parte viene en menos ya que la tengo casi completa xD hasta entonces, bye, cuidense! /n.n/


	3. 3- Neji ¡NO ESTOY MUERTA!

_¡__Hola gente! Aquí estoy con la continuación de Imperfect flower y... Alto, ¡ESPEREN! No me maten todavía, sé que me tardé el doble de tiempo en subir esto y lo siento mucho, han sido circunstancias TOTALMENTE ajenas a mí; tenía planeado subir esto un par de días luego del anterior, pero la inspiración de fue al carajo y las clases me cayeron encima de un momento a otro. Para compensar la increíblemente LARGA espera, es muchísimo más largo que los dos anteriores._

_Debo mencionar que está escrito desde la perspectiva de Neji (y que como estoy medio fumada, el vive con Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi, además de que entrena con este ultimo xD), está ubicado cronológicamente desde antes de la final de los exámenes chunnin hasta que Sasuke deserta de Konoha y luego pasa a los acontecimientos de shippuden. Como no me acuerdo que paso durante la Invasión a Konoha voy a inventar toda esa parte xDDDDDD. Además de que estoy escribiendo desde mi tablet, así que disculpen si no se notan bien los cambios de escena y los posibles HORRORES ortográficos__. Veamos si adivinan esta referencia, que está demasiado fácil para cualquier nintendero :v ¡Pero bueno! Al diablo con eso y continuemos xD ah, además, ahora escribiré un capitulo de Neji y uno de Sasuke :3_

**Aclaraciones: **—diálogos—

**.::Cambios de escenas::.**

_Advertencias: yaoi, Nejisasu, Nejilee (en un solo capitulo), insinuaciones de Orosasu, Narusasu, Sasukarin y Nejihina, __¿__shota?, personajes algo OOC, discriminación por parte de varios personajes hacia Sakura (fans de Sakura abstenerse de leer desde el capitulo 5-6), lime (casi en todos los capítulos, porque mi "familia" y una amiga me lo piden xD), posiblemente gore (aun no me decido), lemon. Todo esto, obviamente, a lo largo de los capítulos._

_No es necesario aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pues de ser así ni Sasori ni Neji estarían muertos, Naruto y Hinata serian novios desde el principio, Sakura estaría muerta, Haku estaría vivo, el jutsu sexy de chico con chico estaría en el anime y Sasuke y Karin estarían juntos... Pero adivinen adivinadores, son de Kishimoto xD_

_Éste fic va dedicado a mi amiga Sakurayuuki, espero que te guste ^^_

_Además quiero agradecerles a mis amigas Valentina (a quien le agradezco infinitamente un aporte para este capítulo, gracias Valentina ;-; me salvaste de el abismo de la falta de inspiración. Y además, conténtate que ahora si son folliamigos (?), mi amada Fuko-chan, Andrea, Ana Paula, Keiila y a mi prima por ayudarme mientras escribía este capítulo para darme ideas de cómo continuar, al chico que me gusta que ni siquiera sabe que es un fanfic por ayudarme indirectamente a plasmar los sentimientos de Neji; y también quiero mentarle la madre por haberme quitado TODA la maldita inspiración (gracias maldito desgraciado que me friendzoneo y que ya prácticamente ni me habla, gracias :3 [si, así es como expreso que realmente lo quiero más que como amigo xD mi manera de querer es muy extraña :3]) y a unos amigos que me ayudaron indirectamente y que nunca deben enterarse de la existencia de este fic porque me matarán :p_

_Gracias también a las personas que han leído mis locuras de chama fumada aunque no hayan dejado review: 3_

_Una cosita mas, en este capítulo hay palabritas un poco fuertes y lemon._

_Ahora si vamos con el capítulo x3_

**.::Konoha, mansión Hyuga, 4 días antes de la ronda final de los exámenes chunnin, POV Neji::.**

Desperté muy agitado luego de un "sueñito" con Sasuke, cada vez los tengo más pervertidos, eso empieza a preocuparme. Me di un baño rápido, me vestí y salí de la mansión de nuevo, tal como la primera noche que tuve un sueño así con Sasuke. Realicé el mismo recorrido hasta llegar al parque en el que nos encontramos esa noche, él estaba parado cerca de un poste de luz. Al verme, sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

— Hasta que llegaste, Neji. Llevo esperándote más de media hora.

—Tsk — el sólo caminó hacia donde yo estaba y fuimos juntos hasta su casa, hablando de entrenamiento y técnicas de pelea en el camino.

Al llegar nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos a tocar temas cada vez más profundos, y en un momento empezamos a hablar sobre nuestro pasado. El me contó lo ocurrido la noche de la masacre de su clan, el miedo que sintió al ver los cuerpos inertes de todos sus familiares en el suelo, la sangre manchando las paredes, la ira que sintió cuando su hermano le dijo que los había matado a todos solo para probar sus habilidades y sus deseos de venganza contra él; yo le conté lo ocurrido con mi padre, el incidente Hyuga, la reacción de mi tío, la demanda de la Aldea escondida entre las Nubes, su sacrificio por proteger a la rama principal de la familia y el origen de mi odio a esa rama del Clan. Con esa conversación oficialmente sabíamos casi todo acerca del otro: lo que le gusta y lo que no, actividades favoritas, estilos de combate, deseos y ambiciones... Todo menos nuestra sexualidad, tema que ninguno de los dos había sacado a la luz desde el día en el que nos conocimos. Prácticamente éramos el diario del otro, conocíamos nuestros secretos más profundos y podría decirse que éramos mejores amigos, me corrijo, hermanos. Hablamos otro rato hasta que vi la hora, eran cerca de las 4 a.m, me despedí de él y volví a la mansión con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, mi estrategia estaba casi completa y había tenido resultado: me había convertido en su mejor amigo... Ahora solo debía lograr robar su corazón y estaría completa.

Los tres días siguientes no nos vimos, ambos estábamos demasiado concentrados en nuestro entrenamiento para las rondas finales.

Finalmente el día tan esperado había llegado, esperaba verlo al llegar pero él no estaba allí. El primer encuentro fue el mío contra Naruto, contra todo pronóstico fui vencido y me alegró mucho que Sasuke no estuviera allí, no vio mi derrota y eso me tranquiliza un poco. Me llevaron a una enfermería y mi tío me reveló las verdaderas circunstancias de la muerte de mi padre.

Poco tiempo después hubo un ataque de las aldeas del Sonido y la Arena, entre varios gennin evacuamos a los civiles a un lugar seguro hasta que todo terminara. A pesar de la destrucción de la aldea, sufrimos muy pocas pérdidas humanas, la más importante la del Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Unas semanas luego de la invasión, la nueva Hokage, Tsunade, nos envió a Sasuke y a mí a una misión especial de rango C. Por aquel momento, debíamos dirigirnos a los Cuarteles Tanzaku para ser informados de la localización final de la misión, que consistía en escoltar a un mercader hasta un pueblo para que vendiera sus mercancías en un carnaval y luego de vuelta hasta Konoha. Nos dieron treinta minutos para partir, así que fui a buscar mis armas a la Mansión Hyuga y luego a la puerta principal de la aldea a reunirme con Sasuke. Al llegar lo vi hablando con Naruto, como cuando hablábamos entre nosotros, pero Naruto intentaba acercarse más al cuerpo de Sasuke. Fruncí levemente el ceño y me aproxime a la puerta. Naruto al verme se alejó un poco de Sasuke y me saludó con una sonrisa, yo respondí a su saludo con mi habitual seriedad, Sasuke acabó de despedirse de Naruto y partimos a la misión a las 10 a.m.

En el camino, no pude aguantar más la curiosidad y le pregunté a Sasuke:

— ¿Naruto siempre se comporta así contigo?

El me vio algo extrañado y me respondió.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Fruncí levemente el ceño y le dije:

—Estaba algo... Extraño, no sabría como describirlo, pero podría asegurar que no es cómo se comporta alguien con un simple amigo — el rió levemente y con algo de picardía.

— Si, el muy imbécil siempre es así de extraño conmigo.

— ¿Y no te has preguntado la razón? — creo que se sorprendió con la pregunta, por poco se cae de la rama que estaba pisando para saltar.

— Realmente no, no me importa mucho que digamos.

— Ya veo — volví a ver al frente y no volvimos a hablar del tema en todo el camino.

Llegamos a los Cuarteles Tanzaku cerca de las 3 p.m y nos dirigimos a un restaurante en donde nos encontraríamos con el mercader. Al entrar, un hombre delgado con una gran bolsa de la cual colgaban mascaras en su espalda nos saludó y le reconocimos al instante: era el hombre al cual debíamos escoltar. Dijo que se llamaba Takeshi y que iríamos al País del Tiempo, que está algo más allá del País del Rayo, hasta una ciudad cerca del centro del país.

Partimos al día siguiente, tardamos una semana y media en llegar al País del Tiempo y tres días más en llegar a la ciudad. Tanto Sasuke como yo nos sorprendimos mucho al ver aquella ciudad, no era nada parecida a Konoha y lo único que tenía en común con nuestra aldea era que tenía una puerta de acceso por punto cardinal.

Entramos por la puerta sur, en donde había carpinteros trabajando en puestos para el carnaval y ciudadanos realizando sus actividades normales. Takeshi nos indicó que iríamos al este de la ciudad en donde había una posada, fuimos inmediatamente y pedimos dos habitaciones, una que Sasuke y yo compartimos y una para Takeshi. Esa semana fue la mas difícil de mi vida por compartir habitación con Sasuke; parecía un ángel caído cuando dormía, su rostro era completamente diferente a cuando estaba despierto, se veía tan relajado y tranquilo, como si fuera una persona que no ha sufrido la mitad de lo que ha sufrido él.

Por tres días estuvimos ayudando a los carpinteros a terminar los puestos para el carnaval, a colocar las decoraciones y a organizar el puesto de venta de máscaras de Takeshi.

Según nos explicaron el carnaval es en honor a una antigua leyenda que existe en el País del Tiempo. La leyenda dice que hace siglos, mucho antes de la existencia de las aldeas ninja, existió una máscara malvada que causó un gran daño al mundo y fue sellada en las sombras, sin embargo, un día se liberó y un inocente niño se la puso, desatando una maldición sobre el mundo y haciendo que la Luna casi impactara con la Tierra. Entonces, un chico de doce años despertó a las deidades protectoras de la región en tres días utilizando un instrumento para repetirlos, se enfrentó valientemente al demonio que habitaba la máscara y lo destruyó con el poder de una deidad aun más poderosa, que también estaba sellada en una máscara. Por eso, en el carnaval se acostumbra llevar máscaras en honor a esa gran batalla y se celebra durante tres días con sus respectivas noches.

Takeshi nos pidió que nos tomáramos los días del carnaval libres y que disfrutáramos la celebración, e inclusive nos dejó elegir dos máscaras para regalárnoslas. Nosotros insistimos en pagarlas pero él se negó a aceptar el dinero. Sasuke eligió una de un chico de cabello azul y piel pálida, con ojos enormes y una expresión algo triste, yo tomé una de un hombre joven de piel clara y cabellos blancos que tenía unas marcas azules debajo de los ojos y un gorro verde.

Ambos le dimos las gracias por las máscaras, bueno, al menos yo se las di por parte de los dos ya que Sasuke se fue luego de escoger su máscara. Unos minutos después fui a la posada a dormir, ya era algo tarde y al día siguiente empezaba el carnaval, quería descansar bien para disfrutarlo al máximo.

Aquella noche fue especialmente calurosa, pero en mi vida me habría esperado ver lo que vi: Sasuke estaba acostado en MI cama, completamente dormido y, para mi desgracia, en ropa interior. Quedé completamente impactado al verlo allí, casi desnudo y tan hermoso acostado en mi cama, como tantas veces soñé que estaría; con la única excepción de que en mis sueños el no dormía y tampoco traía ni una prenda de ropa, en su lugar estaba... Haciendo el amor conmigo.

No sabía si despertarlo para decirle que dormía en mi cama, dormir en su cama o acostarme a su lado y dormir con él. Al final decidí sentarme al borde de la cama y acariciar su cabello, era muy sedoso, luego toqué su suave y pálida piel durante un rato, apenas rozándola con las yemas de mis dedos, acariciando su torso y sintiendo las cicatrices que lo cubrían, hasta que me dormí a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté por un golpe que recibí en la cara por parte de Sasuke; casi inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estábamos en la misma cama, acostados cara a cara, casi desnudos y que lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, me sonroje mucho y lo solté. Él se levantó inmediatamente tan sonrojado como yo, tomo algo de ropa, salió disparado al baño y arrojó la puerta con fuerza. Por unos segundos me quedé tieso sentado en la cama con una mano en donde Sasuke me había golpeado, tratando de asimilar la situación en la que él y yo nos encontrábamos antes.

Me levanté de la cama, me acerqué al baño y abrí la puerta; no estoy seguro si fue lo mejor o lo peor que hice en la misión. Del otro lado, Sasuke estaba sentado en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados, la boca levemente abierta y masturbándose con agilidad, gimiendo sin percatarse de mí presencia. Me sonroje cuando él llegó al clímax gimiendo mi nombre, luego volteó a verme y se sonrojo mucho.

— N-Neji... — se le veía avergonzado — ¿v-viste?...

No le respondí, simplemente me aproxime a donde estaba y acaricie su rostro, luego lo cargué cuidando de rozar sus piernas en el proceso mientras él se negaba con voz suave, algo asustado, pero con el deseo brillando en sus ojos, mientras yo le susurraba dulces palabras y le daba tiernas caricias a todo su cuerpo, a cada centímetro de piel que pudiera alcanzar, expresando de esa manera mi amor aunque el pareció interpretarlo como un acto para que se calmara y se dejara hacer.

Pude sentir que el empezaba a excitarse, la dureza de su miembro contra mi abdomen era suficiente para notarlo mientras besaba su cuello con desesperación. Lo llevé a la habitación, lo pegué contra la pared y el empezó a intentar empujarme, negándose a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Yo solo me limité a susurrar sensualmente a su oído:

— Déjate llevar, no dolerá tanto. Te prometo que seré gentil.

El siguió negándose con palabras, pero su cuerpo decía que quería continuar; lo puse en mi cama, me quité la poca ropa que traía y me dediqué a masturbarlo, el gemía sin parar ante ese toque tan íntimo y yo me excitaba cada vez más al escuchar aquellos sonidos. Puse tres dedos sobre sus labios; el captó el mensaje y empezó a ensalivarlos hasta que consideré que estaban bien y los retiré de su boca.

Separe sus piernas con cuidado y pude ver su entrada, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de introducir el primer dedo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estruendosamente y Takeshi se asomó por ella. Sasuke y yo nos paralizamos al verlo; ¡nos había visto justo en el mejor momento! Definitivamente, el día iba MUY mal para ambos. Sasuke me empujó y logró hacerme caer de espaldas en la cama, luego me gritó aunque no presté atención a sus palabras. Cuando dejó de gritarme se dirigió nuevamente al baño, Takeshi se quedó parado en la puerta por unos segundos, me dijo que saliéramos de la posada en 20 minutos y se retiró.

Sasuke salió del baño unos minutos después, aun un poco sonrojado y sin dirigirme la mirada. Yo tomé ropa y me metí en el baño. El agua me ayudó a limpiar mi cuerpo y mi mente, además de bajar el calentón de hace poco. Cuando salí, tomé mis armas y la máscara que me regaló Takeshi y salí de la posada, encontrándome con Sasuke en la puerta con su máscara en mano.

—Sasuke...— me cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra. Se quedó viendo al piso mientras hablaba.

—Déjame solo, ¿ya no te es suficiente? — El intentó irse, pero lo agarré de un brazo y lo detuve.

— M-mira... Realmente, lo siento... No quise obligarte a hacer eso... Y-yo... — Demonios, parecía una colegiala enamorada en ese momento, no sabía bien si debía decírselo o no, pero él se soltó de mi agarre y se fue sin decir más nada.

Unos minutos después lo vi en el puesto de Takeshi, quien parecía ignorar lo que había visto y nos trataba de la misma manera.

Sasuke apenas me prestó atención en todo el tiempo que duró la celebración; prácticamente me evitó todo el carnaval y cada que estábamos cerca se concentraba en alguno de los puestos cercanos e ignoraba mis intentos de disculparme, además, cuando nos íbamos a dormir me ignoraba por completo. La última noche logré encontrarlo en un puesto de comida en una calle ciega, me acerqué con cuidado por su espalda sin mi máscara puesta y toqué uno de sus hombros para que me viera. El bajó la mirada y me habló muy fríamente:

— ¿Que quieres ahora?

—Sasuke, quiero disculparme... En serio siento mucho lo de esa mañana, no quería forzarte a... — Sasuke me cortó con un grito viéndome a la cara, luego de quitarse su máscara

— ¡Cállate! No me importan tus malditas excusas, me vale un jodido pepino si te quieres disculpar o no, porque yo SI quería hacerlo... Bueno... Realmente, aun quiero hacerlo contigo — me sonroje al escuchar eso, realmente no me lo esperaba. Mientras más hablaba, más bajaba el tono de su voz hasta parecer un susurro apenas audible — porque... Yo... — se sonrojo y bajó la mirada — No sé cómo decirlo, me siento especial cuando estoy contigo, como si el dolor, el odio, la tristeza... Todo desapareciera y mi mundo de oscuridad se llenara de luz con tu presencia — tomé una de sus manos y le dije lo que deseé decirle desde hacía tanto tiempo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

— Sasuke... Yo... También siento eso cuando estoy contigo, me cuesta describirlo, pero... —me calló con un beso antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Al principio ambos fuimos algo torpes. Profundicé el beso cuando Sasuke pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y, tal como si el universo o alguna otra cosa hubiese planificado todo, el carnaval cobró vida con decenas de fuegos artificiales lanzados uno tras otro. Nos separamos poco tiempo después, cuando el eco de los gritos de asombro de la gente ante el espectáculo que se formaba en el cielo se empezó a detener. Casi una hora después volví a la posada con Sasuke.

Luego de cambiarnos nos dormimos en la misma cama, abrazados, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Me desperté en medio de la noche sin saber por qué, y casi al instante me di cuenta: Sasuke no estaba conmigo.

— ¿Dónde estará...? — dije susurrando mientras me sentaba en la cama, viendo toda la habitación. Al no encontrar nada desvié la mirada hacia el techo mientras suspiraba. Unos segundos después me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia una mesa en la que había una jarra con agua, de la nada me había entrado una sed tremenda.

Una vez junto a la mesa tomé un vaso, me serví agua y la bebí toda de un trago. Dejé el vaso en la mesa y camine en dirección a la cama nuevamente, pero de camino me fijé que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. En menos de un minuto ya estaba un poco más vestido y caminando hacia esta. Salí de la habitación y vi a Sasuke dormido al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke?... —dije en voz baja mientras me arrodillaba frente a él. La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana cercana e iluminaba su rostro.

Inconscientemente me acerqué más a él, sonrojándome levemente. Un segundo después fui consciente de la cercanía que había impuesto entre nosotros; me alejé y respiré profundamente, tratando de evitar hacer una locura. Lo mire nuevamente mientras dormía, realmente se veía adorable. Me entraron unas enormes ganas de besarlo y volví a acercarme a él, pero me detuve justo antes de tocar sus labios.

No podía, o más bien no me atrevía, sabía que era posible que él se enojara conmigo por haberlo despertado. Me alejé lo suficiente para poder verlo de cerca... aquellas cicatrices... su boca y sus ojos cerrados... ¡Ah, él era jodidamente perfecto! Comencé a temblar un poco y Sasuke despertó de repente; intente alejarme, pero me tropecé y caí encima de él

— Que torpe eres — dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras me veía desde abajo.

— Cállate — dije, algo sonrojado mientras me separaba — de todos modos Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?—dije alzando un poco mi voz mientras me ponía de pie.  
>—No tengo por qué responderte... mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí...? No, más importante, ¿por qué estabas tan cerca mientras dormía?<p>

—No estaba haciendo nada... solo vi la puerta abierta, salí y te vi aquí dormido. Respecto a lo segundo...— fui bajando el tono de mi voz a medida que hablaba, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo mientras que se levantaba del suelo, con esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios — ¿te sentías solo sin mí a tu lado... — sus palabras estaban cargadas de cierto aire de grandeza, fue acercándose a mí mientras hablaba y al final me acorraló contra la pared —... no es así? — Susurró esto último en mi oído; luego tomó mi mentón, obligándome a verlo a la cara. Su rostro se acercaba al mío cada vez más, hasta que selló nuestros labios con un beso. Lo empuje unos pocos segundos después de que me besara.  
>—Te aseguro que no fue eso.<p>

— ¿Seguro?—dijo en un tono burlón mientras se acercaba a mí, con intención de besarme nuevamente.

— Si, seguro — lo empujé un poco para sacármelo de encima y caminé hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación. Lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo y entrar detrás de mí. Cerró la puerta y me tomó de un brazo, para luego apoyarme en la pared contigua a la puerta y acorralarme contra ella. Volvió a acercarse a mi rostro, con una mirada llena de deseo que me hizo sonrojar a niveles inimaginables. — ¿P-por qué...?

—Silencio— me interrumpió, llevando una de sus manos a mi entrepierna y apretando un poco en esa zona por encima de mi ropa interior. No pude evitar gemir al sentir su tacto.  
>— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— el apretó un poco más, haciéndome gemir con más fuerza.<p>

— ¿De verdad creíste que solo te dejaría dormir?— Sentí un pequeño susurro en mi oreja: la voz de Sasuke. Dio una pequeña lamida en mi oreja que me hizo temblar y metió la mano en mi ropa interior. Grité de sorpresa cuando lo sentí adentrarse en esa zona y de placer cuando su mano comenzó a moverse sobre mi miembro, que comenzaba a despertar. Sasuke siguió masturbándome hasta que me corrí en su mano.

Me mantuve abrazado a sus hombros, tratando de devolver a la normalidad mi respiración. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello cuando habló en voz tan baja que pensé que lo había imaginado.

—Neji, quiero... — Hizo silencio, o dijo el resto de la frase para el mismo.

— ¿Quieres? ¿Qué quieres? — Ya me hacía una idea de lo que me pediría, tomando en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, pero aun no lo asimilaba.

—Quiero... ¡quiero terminar lo que Takeshi interrumpió!—dijo en un grito, más bien un susurro algo fuerte. Esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara.

— ¿Hablas en serio?... —Susurré, Sasuke apenas pudo oírme por la cercanía entre nosotros

— Jamás he hablado tan seriamente —dijo presionando mi mano junto a la suya. Fuimos juntos hacia la cama, él se acostó de espalda y yo me posicioné sobre él. Ambos estábamos tan desnudos como en nuestros Días del Nombre.

— No me importa cuánto te resistas... debes saber que no voy a detenerme—dije en tono serio mientras lo veía a los ojos.

— No planeaba hacerlo. Solo... —volteó la cara— S-se gentil... - Esas palabras me hicieron sentir muy emocionado. Lo obligué a mirarme y lo besé mientras que con una de mis manos bajaba por su abdomen desnudo hasta su miembro, y luego hasta su cálido interior.

_Continuará..._

_¡MWAJAJAJAJA! Soy muy mala, lo sé c: os dejé con ganas de más, pero no es preocupéis que se viene muuuuuuuucha mas "acción" en el futuro *cara de "if you know what it means"* paro bueno, como os dije es el doble de largo que los demás, lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto :c pero ya los he dicho lo que ha pasado. No puedo prometer cuando será la próxima actualización, pero espero que sea en menos de dos meses (¿especial de navidad? [?) _

_En fin, aunque esto pueda parecer un capítulo de "relleno", creédmelo, nada de lo que ha pasado aquí es relleno y todo será importante para el futuro de nuestra parejita. _

_También disculpadme la redacción tan... burda de las escenas lemon, se me ha pegado de George R.R Martin. _

_Ah, sí, __**detalle importante a resaltar:**__ en este fic Sasuke va a ser de esos ukes que a veces tienen ataques de "querer ser el dominante", pero acaba por ser ukeado... Al menos por los próximos 3 capítulos. _

_Bueno, ya basta de cháchara XD_

_Reviews hermosos~_

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: jajaja, hola beibi (? Jajaja, okno xD ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, me alegra saber que alguien está siguiendo mi fic *u* disculpa la larguísima tardanza, en serio :c no ha sido mi culpa, es culpa de mi madre por darme libros para enviciarme en vacaciones y por los profes que mandan tanta tarea. ¡Pero aún así hago esfuerzos por vosotras! :D Amo a todas mis lectoras 3 y crecer que aunque pasen años yo terminaré este fanfic. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, realmente me maté escribiéndolo porque además de que Sasu es un personaje difícil ando sin inspiración :c el p*to del chico que me gusta me friendzoneo y por eso me ha costado escribir xC bueno, como puedes ver, en este cap ya hay lemon 7u7 poquito y un poco burdo pero lo hay. Disculpa si te ha molestado el OC, pero te digo que él será muy importante en las futuras decisiones tanto de Neji como de Sasuke, igual que el lugar en el que se desarrolla la historia. Tu tranquila, yo también amo el Itasasu 7w7 no sé, tiene algo que te atrapa. Y tú tranquila, aunque soy una fan loca del Naruhina también tengo mis problemillas mentales y me gusta el Nejihina y el Leesaku xD porque, sinceramente, yo no veo a Sasuke con ninguna chica de Konoha por cómo va la serie, mucho menos con Sakura, así que no gusta el Sasusaku xD pero yo también respetaré tus gustos ;) espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como el anterior y este vino con lemon incluido 7u7 hasta la otra! Cuídate~_

_Lety Yuzuki: ¡hola abuela! Sé que debo revisar mi ortografía (wait, ¿orto? XD estoy muy pervert estas semanas, sorry) pero es la pinshi tablet que no trae corrector y mi madre que no me deja usar la pc porque tengo tablet u.u naaaaaaaaaa me asustaste xD intentaré corregir eso en los siguientes caps, ¡tomare en cuenta tus consejos! ;) y creo que sí es muy probable que no me saliera como se debe, Sasu es un personaje difícil, ¡lo estudié bastante y eso que yo hasta me parezco a él a veces! Suerte que tengo una amiga que me ayuda con él, si no estaría fregada ;-; muchas gracias por los consejos, espero que hallas disfrutado el cap, please infórmame de cualquier error que encuentres y lo corregiré n.n/_

_Esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos n.n/_


End file.
